GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam
GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam is an upgrade to the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G original video animation. It is piloted by Gunpla Meister Haru Irei. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Begining 30 Gundam is a reworked version of the original Begining Gundam, now outfitted with extra armor and vernier boosters for increased performance and defense. Beginning 30 Gundam has total 20 Ifs units (I'''-'f'''ield control '''s'ystem unit) attach to it, allow it to utilise the I-field in various way. This is evident by its beam v-fin being larger, as well as wings of light effect visible from Beginning 30 Gundam. It also has six of additional beam sabers and pair of field shield, which has similar function to beam shield. By manipulating I-field, Beginning 30 Gundam can use these equipments in similar fashion to remote weapon. The Beginning 30 Gundam is also equipped with the standard Gundam weapons of a beam rifle and shield. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :Six beam sabers are stored in the Beginning Gundam's backpack and three more in its shield. They can be used in a claw-like fashion, holding three sabers in one hand. When used against one hand-held beam saber, it was shown to be able destroy a mobile suit in a single slash, showing how effective it is against an ordinary hand-held beam saber. Beginning 30 Gundam also has six additional beam saber stored in the waist armor. Utilising its ability to control I-field, Beginning 30 Gundam can deploy them like remote weapon, send them spinning and cut through enemies like flying buzzsaws. ;*Beam Rifle :By attach Ifs units to Beginning Gundam's beam rifle, it become high energy beam rifle that can adjust it's power output capable of launch a powerful energy whip-like attack with power to destroy several enemy mobile suits simultaneously or shooting a powerful blast. ;*Field Shield :Use for defensive purpose, by utilise its ability to control I-field, Beginning 30 Gundam can detach to protect a friendly unit. ;*Beam Vulcan :Rather than standard vulcan guns, Beginning Gundam has beam emit in shape of typical Gundam's V-fin antenae (in the actual model, this is clearance part) which can shooting as beam vulcan guns. ;*Shield :A normal shield used by the Beginning 30 Gundam. System Features ;*Ifs Unit :'''I-'f'''ield control '''s'ystem unit. These devices greatly enhance Beginning Gundam's I-field propulsion system and allow it to manipulate I-field in various way. History The Beginning 30 Gundam first appeared when it saved Kenta and Rina from Koji's RX-93-ν-2 Hi-ν Gundam , Haru easily defeated Koji, shortly after, Boris appeared and started attacking Haru, while Rina holds off the Kampfer with the GPB-04B Beargguy's Beam eyes. Kenta eventually defeats the RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 with his funnels. Both Haru and Boris were finally giving everything they got to win their final battle and finishes it with a clash of beam sabers. The Beginning 30 appears in a collection of Gunpla along with Boris's GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam, Kenta's MSN-04 Sazabi, and Rina's Bear Acguy. The series end with Haru, now a Gunpla Meister, along with Kenta and Rina, talking with two children looking at their custom Gunpla. Picture Gallery gunpla1.jpg|Beginning 30 Gundam with its I-Field Barrier deployed. Gunpla HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam HG - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam Trivia *The Beginning 30 Gundam's I-Field seems to be able to protect from solid matter(not just beam weaponry), as it was able to run through some rocks, so it should be able to protect the Beginning 30 from missiles and other ballistic weaponry. External Links *GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam on MAHQ.net